TwoFaced
by Backseat Mistress
Summary: Ouran High is a school filled with the rich and exceptional, but that doesn't mean it's perfect. Can anyone smell trouble? Is Ouran ready for a double package of it?
1. Introductions

**Ouran Private Academy is defined by one, prestigious families and two, wealth. And prosperous people have time on their hands. Thus, this Host Club was created by six handsome guy that have time giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time and making a profit off them. It's a elegant game unique to this super-rich school. When you fell like it please come over to the third music room whenever you want. All of the Host Club will be waiting.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club, but I REALLY wish I did. It is by far one of my favorites. This story is my own creation and not the work of anyone else and should not be copied by another and claimed as their own work. Thanks.

* * *

The bells chimed as the students rushed to their classes. One, two, three more times. Then it stopped and the court yard was quiet as all outsiders entered the buildings. The wind blowing through the trees and the fountains spraying water into the pond was the only sound that tickled the surrounding silence. Then an accompaniment of soft footsteps joined. One pair, two pairs. They moved over the ground in a rhythmic pace as the composers approached the main hall. Then one pair of footsteps paused. Their owner stared up at school.

"Ouran Academy."

In classroom A-1, the students were about as normal during their homeroom hour. In the back of the room sat Haruhi, with the twins at both her sides. Though she was indeed a girl, Haruhi wore a boy's uniform at Ouran and even presented herself as a male student. This was all because Haruhi had a huge debt to pay to the Host Club and, because she was poor, the only means for paying it back was to be a host herself.

At the front of the classroom the class president and vice president were busy going over plans for the students Halloween event that was coming up. Every year on the last day of October the Ouran High school celebrated the end of exams by allowing the class to have the whole day free for a costume ball. This year is was the first years turn to decorate and supply the food arrangements.

Everyone was excited about the upcoming event. The whole class was so engrossed in discussing their costume plans that they hardly took notice when the door opened. Some heads turned to look, expecting their professor to walk in, but instead a lone girl strode into the classroom. She glanced around for an empty seat, but since most of the class was about she couldn't tell which seat was be free to use. The vice president noticed her dilemma and approached her.

"Hello," she smiled tenderly at the new student, "I'm Kurakano. What's your name?"

"Masami. Masami Yoshizuma."

"Nice to meet you," Kurakano turned towards the desks, "there is a free seat over there by the window. The second one from the back."

"Thank you", Masami nodded her head in thanks and then went to take her seat. Kurakano following behind her.

"Would you like me to introduce you to anyone?"

"No, that's alright. I'd rather just observe today."

"Observe?" The comment confused Kurakano, "What do you mean?"

Masami tilted her head to glance out the window as she spoke. "I don't normally stay in a school too long, so I'd rather not get attached to anyone," she looked back at Kurakano with a smile, "but thank you for offering." Kurakano smiled sweetly and then half heartedly went back to the board. No one else really seemed to take notice of the new addition, but that's how it usually was at Ouran. It took something big to be noticed at this kind of elite school, something big like the Host Club.

* * *

Hello!!! I'm looking forward to this. Because I have a little bit more free time right now I can work on my fiction, yay!

Anyway... This chapter is a preview. It's main purpose is to give you an idea of the place and time in the manga that this story is going to start. The real work begins with the next chapter which I am almost finished with. I have a discriptive idea already written down for about twelve chapters and so it won't take long to write them.

The first thing I probably need to make clear about this story is this: There is going to be an OC. I'm sorry. I like creating new characters, BUT I do not change the actual story line. I know it takes longer to do this and I also know that most writers like to just make up their own stories and completely change the original. That's cool for them, but this is not what I do. I work really hard at creating a character that can fit into thier world and work within the original story. So her story can be told, but the original will not be changed by much. Also my OC will not be joining the Host Club. She will not be dressing as a guy either. I really don't enjoy stories that do that, it's not fun. I like my stories to be a little more difficult.

Finally, I'd like to say that I'm a little wierd about this story. The host club characters are going to look like they do in the anime (the twins will have orange hair and not brown) because I like their looks better in the anime. However, I will not be following the anime story line. I will be following the manga story line. See I'm weird, but I find this works for me. The only problem I've seen with following the manga is that it's kind of confusing. They have Christmas first and then Halloween. I'm going to switch that so it flows right. So Halloween first and then Christmas. I will still be sticking to the stories in those occassions.

Alrighty! Well, my almost rant is done. I will be posting the first real chapter soon and I intend to post only the first three and then wait a little for comments. I like to hear what you all think about it, even if it's to say the story sucks. I would rather have a bunch of bad comments then none at all. At least then I know it's being read. That's why I write after all. ^.^


	2. Developments

**Ouran Private Academy is defined by one, prestigious families and two, wealth. And prosperous people have time on their hands. Thus, this Host Club was created by six handsome guy that have time giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time and making a profit off them. It's a elegant game unique to this super-rich school. When you fell like it please come over to the third music room whenever you want. All of the Host Club will be waiting.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club, but I REALLY wish I did. It is by far one of my favorites. This story is my own creation and not the work of anyone else and should not be copied by another and claimed as their own work. Thanks.

* * *

October ended and November began. Things returned to normal for the students of Ouran. For the newest student in class A-1, things were going as she'd planned. No one had fawned over her, yet. In fact, everyone seemed to completely ignore her for the most part. The only celebrities this school acknowledged were this group she'd hear of called the Host Club.

The morning was starting off pretty boring for Haruhi as well. Her activities with the Host Club were putting her a little behind in her studies. She complained to herself silently.

As Haruhi entered her home room she was surprised to see a new face staring at her. It made her a little uncomfortable at first, but then two arms appeared and wrapped around her shoulder. As soon as the twins were there she forgot the new student and turned her attention to getting to her seat, before the twins made their usual morning ruckus.

Masami couldn't help but stare at the threesome. She immediately recognized the attention they drew. What was so special about them? The shorter one with brown hair turned to look at her and Masami froze. There was something about this one that made her heart beat fast. He looked so…

"Masami, how are you?"

Masami didn't want to, but she turned to look at her intruder. Kurakano was smiling at her again. As much as Masami appreciated the gesture, she really wished the girl could've had better timing. Still, Masami smiled back.

"I'm doing fine."

"That's good. Hey, I was wondering something. Since you don't really know anyone well enough, how would you like to have lunch today with me?"

"That's fine with me."

"Wonderful." Kurakano smiled happily. "I missed you at the Halloween party and I've really wanted to talk to you. I don't want you to feel lonely."

"That's kind of you." Masami tilted her head in a contented sort of way. "I look forward to lunch then."

"Right." Kurakano nodded happily and then went back to her seat as the professor came in.

Masami turned once again to glance at the boy, but instead of finding him staring she found the twins that sat on his sides glaring at her. Perplexed and a little frightened, Masami snapped her neck back towards the front. Her face beginning to burn. What was their problem?

Class ended and lunch arrived. Kurakano wasted no time in grabbing Masami by her arm and dragging her off, much to Masami's annoyance. The lunchroom was nothing impressive to Masami; she, like everyone else there, was used to extravagant dinning. When she and Kurakano had their trays Kurakano lead Masami to a table filled with talkative girls.

Once they were seated Kurakano started introducing Masami to everyone. Masami smiled sweetly and nodded towards the girls, but she was hardly paying attention to them. Feeling a little deflated, Masami looked away from the group and towards the rest of the cafeteria. Her eyes found the entrance just in time to see the twins and the brown haired boy enter. Once again her heart raced and she found herself staring. Then a hand entered her view.

"Masami? Are you alright?" Kurakano was waving her hand in Masami's face in an attempt to bring her back to the conversation the group was having. Masami stared a moment long which gave Kurakano, plus the others, ample time to follow her gaze and when Masami finally did turn back to the group she was a little frightened to find them all staring at her with huge grins.

"That's part of the Host Club. They're good looking aren't they?"

Masami didn't answer, but she didn't seem to have to. Right away the whole group began talking about the boys in the club and how handsome they were. Host Club? So that's why they attracted so much attention, Masami gathered.

"So who's the brown haired one?" Masami asked before taking another bite of food.

"His name is Haruhi Fujioka."

Masami choked. Patting herself on the chest she tried to get the piece of food to go down. "Are you alright?" Someone asked. Kurakano gasped when she realized what was happening and tried to assist Masami by patting her back. When the food finally went down Masami grabbed for her drink and gulped it down, not minding at all the looks she was getting from her unladylike behavior. When she was finished and could sit back Kurakano began questioning her actions.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, just forgot to chew that piece. That's all."

"We're glad you're okay now," someone said, "but maybe you should go to the clinic."

Masami shook her head. "No, I'm fine really," she glanced around the table and smiled, hoping that would stop their worried looks, "I would like to hear more about this club though."

Kurakano, the first to recover, smiled and nodded. "I have a better idea. Why don't you come with us to the club this afternoon Masami?"

* * *

Sorry this took a little while to finish. I suddenly got inspired from another story and had to write it all down, which put this on hold. It's out now though! I'm very excited about this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. I have the other two chapters almost finished as well and will put them up soon. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter. Do you like Masami? Or not?

Happy reading!


	3. 3rd Music Room

**Ouran Private Academy is defined by one, prestigious families and two, wealth. And prosperous people have time on their hands. Thus, this Host Club was created by six handsome guy that have time giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time and making a profit off them. It's a elegant game unique to this super-rich school. When you fell like it please come over to the third music room whenever you want. All of the Host Club will be waiting.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club, but I REALLY wish I did. It is by far one of my favorites. This story is my own creation and not the work of anyone else and should not be copied by another and claimed as their own work. Thanks.

* * *

Kurakano smiled at Masami. "I have a better idea. Why don't you come with us to the club this afternoon Masami?"

Back in the classroom, Masami found it hard to pay attention in her last lesson. Finally the bells chimed to signal the end of the school day. Masami didn't wait for Kurakano to approach her, instead Masami went to her.

"So where is this club located?"

"Just a little further." Kurakano assured.

They made their way to the top floor of the south campus and then proceeded to the end of the hall. Kurakano stopped before a door assigned "3rd Music Room" and turning toward Masami she smiled.

"We're here."

"This is a music room, right?" Masami turned the handle and opened the door. Suddenly she was over-whelmed by flying rose petals. "Welcome" said a chorus of voices.

"What is this?" Masami asked herself.

"Welcome ladies." Masami turned to the side and came face-to-face with a tall, handsome type with dark hair and glasses. He smiled toward Kurakano. "Kurakano, I assume you're here for Haruhi right?" She nodded and he turned his attention to Masami. "And I'm guessing you're Masami Yoshizumi, the new addition to class 1-A." Masami frowned.

"That's sort of creepy that you already know my name, but I don't know yours."

"My apologies, I'm Kyoya. Welcome to the host club."

"Yes, welcome!" Another voice boomed. Masami turned away from Kyoya and had a start when she came face-to-face with another tall, handsome type. This one had blonde hair and deep violet eyes.

"Please tell me that you're going to be the last one to suddenly appear out of nowhere."

The blonde laughed lightly. "I'm terribly sorry my lady." Tamaki grabbed Masami's hand gently. "It's just that I couldn't wait a second longer to greet you."

Masami gave a nervous laugh as she yanked her hand away. This new character was scaring her. She turned to Kurakano for help, but her new friend had disappeared. Looking back in the other direction she found her new friend already sitting down with Haruhi at a tea table. Masami slyly excused herself and went to see Kurakano. When Masami arrived Kurakano welcomed her.

"There you are," she smiled, "isn't Tamaki wonderful?"

Masami nodded. "He's interesting to say the least, but-" she looked over toward Haruhi "I'm more interested in this host." In the background Tamaki and the twins heard the comment and begin slyly watching the progression.

Haruhi blinked. "You're in my class right?" Masami nodded, happy to have been remembered.

"Can I join you?" Masami asked.

"Yeah, of course." Haruhi motioned to the other chair there. Masami smiled happily as she took her seat. Right away Kurakano began to tell Masami everything she'd learned about Haruhi, to the point that Haruhi was getting quite embarrassed.

"Oh!," Kurakano suddenly arose from her chair, "I'm sorry Haruhi, but I have to leave. I have another club to get to," Kurakano bowed and than turned to Masami. "I'll see you tomorrow in class Masami. Have fun getting to know Haruhi."

Haruhi and Masami waved goodbye politely as Kurakano headed out of the club entrance. Afterwards it was a little awkward between them. Haruhi felt like the new girl knew a lot about her, but Haruhi couldn't say she knew much about Masami. "So you're name is Masami right? How do you like Ouran? You know, I don't think I've seen you interact with a lot of people so far. Are you shy?"

Masami was taken-aback. Had Haruhi really paid that much attention to her? She laughed. "You don't need to worry about me; though I am honored to know that you've been watching me."

"Maybe I could introduce you to some more people in our class. Ah!" She banged her fist on her open hand as the idea came to her. "You should meet the twins."

Masami's eyes widened and a lump formed in her throat. "Twins?"

"Yea." Haruhi pointed over to Kaoru and Hikaru. "They can come off as kind of rude at first, but once you get to know them they're not bad."

Masami felt the lump sink into her stomach and quickly perked back up. "I'd be glad to meet your friends."

Masami turned back to glance at the twins, who were busy with their own guests. They didn't look like bad guys even if they did give her a start the first day. Then they began their act.

"Hikaru," Kaoru sniffled, "how come you always tease me like this? It hurts."

"Oh Kaoru," Hikaru grabbed his brother and held him in his arms, "I only do it so that I can turn around and comfort you."

Masami jumped out of her seat, causing the chair to fall to the floor. "They're twins, right? That's incest." The words they were exchanging would've been enough to make Masami sick, but when they add the touching… they really looked like lovers.

"Uh, Masami…" Hikaru fanned her hands, trying to calm Masami down, "it's just an act… I think."

"An act? Why would something like that be an act?"

"It sells our brotherly love position." "To our customers of course."

Masami didn't need to turn to look, she knew who it was. They walked behind Haruhi's seat and put their elbows on the edges.

"Sorry, but you're loud and we heard what you said." They said in unison.

"I see." Masami's eyebrow twitched. "Sorry I disturbed you."

"Apology accepted." They stated.

"I wasn't apologizing," Masami quickly retorted, "at least not about what I'd said. To be frank I can already tell that I'm not going to get along with you two. Twins pretending to be lovers. What kind of sick world do you two live in?"

Haruhi was starting to feel troubled. "Masami, please don't be rude to them." The twins cheeks were puffing as they too were getting angry and Haruhi really didn't want them to make a scene, after all she'd just finished telling Masami they weren't bad guy.

"Oh." Masami almost forgot that these two were Haruhi's friends. She looked back at Haruhi and sheepishly half-smiled. "I'm sorry. I don't want to offend you Haruhi. I'll excuse myself before I cause you more trouble."

"You don't have to leave just yet." Haruhi told her.

"Sure she does. " "What with the rude behavior. "

"Stop it you two," Haruhi continued, "I didn't quite understand your act at first either." To be honest it still made Haruhi feel uncomfortable sometimes and having Masami share that opinion was welcoming to hear. She'd never admit that out loud though. "You have to come back sometime, I still don't know anything about you."

"What?" "She was rude."

Masami ignored the twins and looked straight at Haruhi. "Oh don't worry," Masami replied, "I'll be back tomorrow."

With that Masami left the 3rd Music room and continued to exit Ouran. She approached her ride at the entrance of the school.

"Mistress, I was getting worried," her driver greeted her, "I was just about to go look for you."

"I'm sorry. I visited an after school club."

"Oh? Are you interested in joining this club?"

"I think," Masami pondered aloud, "I think I'm going to visit this club again. It's a very interesting opportunity."

When she arrived home Masami wasn't surprised when no one was there to welcome her. It was rather normal for the house to be almost empty. Dropping her bag outside her bedroom door, she entered her room.

Masami smirked. "I'm not surprised to see you waiting for me." She walked over to her desk and flipped open the laptop. "Won't you come over here? I have some interesting news to tell you." Masami turned to her bed and smiled at the figure sitting there.

* * *

Okay, the first time I wrote this I speed through it so when I re-read it here lately I noticed errors. Normally, if the errors are small, I don't really care about errors in these things since I'd rather focus more time finding them in money making works, but these errors where sort of big so I had to fix them. Thus this chapter has been fixed and should not have any other errors. If I do please let me know, I'll give you a cookie for finding ones I did not.

I had all my finals this week so I'm finally free. Finals are the reason this is out late as well. It's been finished, minus the last part, for a long while now, but I've not had any time to get on-line to put it up.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! This chapter opens a whole new door to the story. Any idea who the figure is? Only one way to find out. Stay tuned for the new one!


	4. The Note

**Ouran Private Academy is defined by one, prestigious families and two, wealth. And prosperous people have time on their hands. Thus, this Host Club was created by six handsome guy that have time giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time and making a profit off them. It's a elegant game unique to this super-rich school. When you fell like it please come over to the third music room whenever you want. All of the Host Club will be waiting.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club, but I REALLY wish I did. It is by far one of my favorites. This story is my own creation and not the work of anyone else and should not be copied by another and claimed as their own work. Thanks.

* * *

The next day brought all sorts of chaos for class A-1. Haruhi, the newest member of the Host Club, approached his desk to find a lone piece of paper. What was on the paper?

"What's this?" Hikaru asked.  
"A piece of trash?" Kaora added.

"It wasn't there when I left yesterday so I'm not sure." Haruhi sighed, but then unfolded the paper and began reading. The twins stood behind Haruhi, reading the note over her shoulder.

"This is interesting." Kaoru stated.

"I don't like it." Hikaru frowned.

The two glared in the direction of the person who'd sent the note, but got no sort of response from her.

Haruhi sighed. "It's probably not what you two are thinking."

"Oh?" "What do you think it is?"

Haruhi shrugged. "Maybe it's because of what I said yesterday."

"Hmm. Than wouldn't she rather come to the club? Instead of calling you out alone?" The twins said together.

Haruhi blinked, thinking. "Maybe I should talk to her about it now." She made her way toward the girl, but the twins intercepted her.

"Not a good idea." "What if news got out and a certain King heard about it."

Haruhi felt her stomach drop. That would be very bad, she thought. Tamaki would defiantly make it out to be a huge deal and Haruhi could do without that annoyance. Too bad it didn't stay hidden, but Haruhi should've know better than to think it would. For this elite school the Host club was like a group of celebrities and so everyone picked up on any gossip about them.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly and instead of people pestering the girl who'd written the note, everyone was bothering Haruhi about what he was going to do about the note. Even at the host club, Haruhi found it difficult to get away from the questions.

"Well, you can thank her for making your sales high. I didn't think you'd ever have so many girls lined up in reserve for your company." Kyoya stated.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment, because it sounded more like you were criticizing me?"

"Take it however you want." Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "You should get back to your table now though."

"I know." Haruhi grabbed the tray of tea he'd come to get and headed back to his unusually full table. He sighed. The questions would continue as soon as he'd gotten seated. They did.

"Haruhi, you're not going to meet her are you?" One girl asked. It was the same question Haruhi had heard almost one hundred times already and just as the other times Haruhi didn't have to answer for it always seemed to be answered for her.

"Of course Haruhi won't go." Said another.

While the girls were arguing Haruhi went ahead and began pouring their tea. Haruhi had already tried with an earlier group to get in a word about the whole 'love confession' issue, but sadly there was little success in trying to get into a heated talk with a group of girls. Besides, at this point there was more for Haruhi to be troubled about than just the worrisome girls. Tamaki, having already heard about the love note was having a difficult time dealing with the "situation".

At some points Tamaki would tell Haruhi, "Be gentle, your dealing with the heart of a lovely maiden." At other times Tamaki would change his opinion and tell Haruhi, "Don't even think of going. Daddy will not permit this." To this Haruhi would normally remind Tamaki that he's not her dad and Tamaki would turn to Kyoya and say, "Mommy, Haruhi is rebelling."

As the last group departed, another group of girls filled Haruhi's table and she rose to grab a new tea set for them. Kyoya glanced up at her as she was putting together the set and once again he had something to say about the note she'd received.

"You should know, Haruhi, that dating isn't acceptable while you're in the Host Club."

"Why would I date her, I'm a girl too remember."

"True, but I have no idea your romantic preferences."

"I'm not even going to answer to that."

"Also, if you were to date a boy-"

"Don't put any ideas in her head." The twins said in unison as they stalked up toward the two.

"Haruhi-chan." Honey sempai come up to them as well. "What are you going to do about the note?" Mori sempai stood behind something and nodded, as if in agreement to Honey's question.

"I'm going to meet her of course." Haruhi stated nonchalantly. "It would be rude to leave her waiting."

The twins frowned. "It wouldn't be rude." "You can ignore it."

"Whatever you decide is fine, but you'd better think about informing Tamaki of your decision. He's been sitting in that corner for most of the time." Kyoya pointed over to Tamaki's crouched form sitting in a corner growing mushrooms. There were a few girls around him calling his name, but he didn't seem to respond. "He's already missed several appointments, because of the stress this note's brought. Are you prepared to take responsibility for those appointments, Haruhi?" Kyoya continued. He jeered down at Haruhi making her fidget.

Was he trying to threaten her into not going? "How can I be held responsible for him?" She didn't know how yet, but she was sure Kyoya would find a way to blame the lose of revenue on her. She shook her head. Reaching inside her pocket she pulled out the folded piece of paper that had everyone talking and reopened it. She looked it over once again. "How can one note bring about so much trouble."

'Dear Haruhi, Please meet me in the art room this afternoon after you're finished with the Host Club. I'll be waiting until you show up. Sincerely, Masami.'

* * *

Lol, I loved writing this one. The idea of Haruhi, who's a girl, having to turn down another girl who's confessing to her just seems so funny. Anyway, the next one is on its way.

Sadly, I've been very busy lately, but I'm not dead. Though some of you must have thought I was. Anyway, I've updated all the old chapters with some fresh reversing. I though they seemed a little stale after the long gap. However, don't worry, nothing has changed in them as far as story plot goes. Everything is the same, but some things were reworded. That's all there is to that.

A BIG thank you to those who've favorite/alerted my story. Another BIG thank you to those who've taken the time to leave comments. I really enjoy reading them. Thanks!


	5. Love Confession?

**Ouran Private Academy is defined by one, prestigious families and two, wealth. And prosperous people have time on their hands. Thus, this Host Club was created by six handsome guy that have time giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time and making a profit off them. It's a elegant game unique to this super-rich school. When you fell like it please come over to the third music room whenever you want. All of the Host Club will be waiting.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club, but I REALLY wish I did. It is by far one of my favorites. This story is my own creation and not the work of anyone else and should not be copied by another and claimed as their own work. Thanks.

* * *

When Haruhi finished her Host Club duties that day she began her hasty walk towards the Art wing. She felt like the whole situation had gone on long enough and she couldn't imagine going through the same ordeal tomorrow. She began walking up the stair to the Art wing when she felt like she was being watched. She flung her body around quickly, expecting to see a group of girls following her, like so many had threatened to do that day, but no one was there when she turned around.

She continued her journey to the second floor and turned toward the Art room. The feeling of being watched returned and she began to turn around every few steps, but she continued to see no one behind her. She took a deep breath. Maybe it was the after effects of having to deal with so much unwanted crowding that day that had made her paranoid. So she brushed off the wariness and approached the door to the Art room. She took another deep breath, trying to think again of how she was going to turn this girl down and what excuse she'd use for doing so. Then, with nothing left but to go on, she turned the door knob and entered the Art room.

The lights were off and it was pretty dark, except for an area where a window's curtains had been drawn. She looked closer at the area and noticed the legs of a girl sitting behind an easel. A slim arm reached to the side and dipped a brush into a jug of discolored water, patted some paper, and then quickly returned.

"Masami?" Haruhi wasn't sure if it really was her or not, but the girl painting seemed to be the only one there so…

The girl reached her arm back out and dropped the brush into the water. A scraping sound echoed as the girl rose from her seat and walked past the easel. When she came into view Haruhi could tell it was defiantly Masami. A sharp nose, long straight hair that seemed to be on fire, and cool eyes that resembled ice. She was very regal looking in the sunlight.

When Masami saw it was Haruhi she rushed up to her and grabbed her hands. The quick pace of her actions startled Haruhi a bit, but Masami didn't seem to care about that right then.

"Come sit." She dragged Haruhi over to the lounge seat and pulled her down to sit beside her. A soft click sound echo as Masami opened her mouth to speak and both of them turned to look toward the door. It was shut. Masami scrunched up her face in thought and then smiled impishly. She turned back to Haruhi with a sweet smile glued to her face.

"I'm so glad you came." She gave a exaggerated expression.

"Sure." Haruhi weakly smiled at her. She wasn't too sure where this was going.

"I've not been able to stop think about you since I first meet you." Masami batted her eyelashes and Haruhi began to get nervous. "Haruhi I think I like you." Haruhi gulped and Masami leaned closer. "I mean I really like you."

"Uh…" Haruhi tried to think of something to say, but Masami pressed her finger against her lips.

"Don't talk." She leaned even closer to Haruhi. "Just one kiss and I'll…" She leaned even closer to Haruhi.

They heard a rattling sound, but Masami continued her slow approach. Suddenly, Tamaki burst from a near-by closet screaming, "Daddy will not approve." The twins fell out from behind Tamaki. It looked as if they'd all tried to jump out at the same time, but had trouble deciding who'd go out first. Kyoya and Mori, carrying Honey on his shoulders, came in through the door at that moment. That was when Masami burst into laughing, much to the shock of everyone.

"These guys are so funny. No wonder you hang out with them." She looked at Haruhi who gave her a questionable look. Masami looked around at everyone else, getting the same looks. "Oh come on, you really thought I was going to kiss her?" Most everyone nodded, including Haruhi. Masami shook her head in disbelief. "She's a girl."

"What do you mean?" Tamaki laughed nervously.

"Haruhi is manly." "Yes, he's all man." The twins added.

Masami growled. "Look, I don't know how you got everyone else to believe Haruhi is a guy, but you can't pull one over on me. I know for a fact that she is indeed a girl."

"How?" Haruhi asked.

Masami looked at her, her feelings a little hurt. "Do you really not remember me?" When Haruhi shook her head Masami reached inside her pocket and pulled out a crumbled picture. She handed it to Haruhi.

Haruhi looked at it for a moment, then her eyes widened as realization took over and she turned to look back at Masami. "You've changed a lot."

It was more of a statement , but Masami nodded as a response anyway. "It's all thanks to puberty I guess." Then she laughed again, this time being joined by Haruhi.

"What's going on here?" Tamaki interjected, he was still a little confused about how Masami would know Haruhi was a girl. And what this picture was of?

The twins stalked behind Haruhi and began reaching over. Masami saw them just in time to grab the picture before they could swipe it. However, it was too late for they each gave a devilish grin. They had seen it. Frazzled, curly hair, glasses, and freckles on the body of a pale and pudgy looking girl with a sour expression.

"Must have had some major work done." "To fix all those problems." They teased.

Masami huffed. "I did not have work done!"

"Oh really?" They spoke in unison.

Masami felt deflated. "Well… just a little hair relaxing treatments, skin treatments, contacts, a couple of tanning salon trips and the magic of a professional trainer. That's not too much. Is it?" She looked at Haruhi who's face told Masami that it was a lot. She felt her cheeks flush and tried to think of something to change the topic. "Anyway…" She turned back to face Haruhi. "I'm really sorry about the trouble the note caused you. I didn't expect it to turn into what it did."

"It's no big deal." Haruhi told her.

"Yes it was." "It was a very big deal for most of the day." The twins spoke out.

"I was extremely worried that a little vixen was coming to carry off my Haruhi to some evil fate." Tamaki dramatized. "Daddy will not allow!"

Masami leaned toward Haruhi and whispered, "He really thinks he's your daddy?"

Haruhi sighed. "Yea."

Honey asked Tamaki what he was talking about which lead to Tamaki acting out his dramatized version of what he thought was going to happen to Haruhi when she came to see Masami. Masami shook her head. He was a weird one, she gathered.

She sighed. She'd never wanted all this ruckus. Then she remembered the reason she'd called Haruhi out in the first place.

She leaned toward Haruhi, hoping to get a little privacy. "So why are you pretending to be a guy? Don't tell me you're turning out like your dad…" Masami adored Haruhi's father, but the thought of her old friend turning out like him still worried her.

"No, I'm not dressing like a guy because I want to." She started the story about how she came to meet the Host Club and broke their expensive vase and she joined the club in order to pay back the debt. Masami listened intently and hadn't notice the rest of the group approach them.

When Haruhi finished her tale Masami placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. "If you want I can pay off what you own." She offered her.

Tamaki grimaced at the offer. The club had grown to like Haruhi a lot and they'd already had one scare of losing her. They understood what it would mean if she choose to leave, but they couldn't muster anything to say against it, if it was what she wanted.

"I couldn't ask you to do that." Haruhi replied and the rest of the club felt relieved.

"You shouldn't have to spend all your time playing with this group. What about your dream of being a lawyer like your mother? Doesn't this club hinder your study time? And what if you were found out? You could get expelled, could you?" Masami threw question after question at her, but Haruhi kept her position.

"I may not have as much time as I want to study, but I don't think this club will keep me from achieving my dream. Besides I'm enjoying my experience here."

"What if you're found out? Explosion wouldn't look good…" Masami started.

"That won't happen." Tamaki spoke up.

Masami looked at the group and jumped a little when she realized just how close they were.

"As a club we won't allow it." He bowed before Masami and grabbed her hand. At the moment he almost resembled a knight. "I swear that I will protect Haruhi." And he was acting like a knight too.

Masami arched her brow, but Tamaki held his image. After a few moments it was too much and Masami found herself laughing again. He really was a character, but he also seemed sincere. So she recomposed herself and tiled her head toward him, as a princess would, and spoke in a regal tone. "I'm entrusting her to you good knight."

* * *

Here's a treat. I felt so inspired to continue this that I finished the next chapter. Another one if half written and I hope I'll finish it soon enough so that I can post it as well.

If you're wondering what Masami looks like, well I based her off of Eclair Tonnerre. She was a character who appeared toward the ending of the Host Club anime and tried to carry Tamaki off with her. Well, when I began writing this I had already decided that I was too lazy this time to create a truly unique character so I borrowed the looks of one that's already been made. So Masami looks like Miss Eclair, but her personality is very different. Original personality and borrowed looks, but hey it's the personality that counts right?

A BIG thank you to those who've favorite/alerted my story. Another BIG thank you to those who've taken the time to leave comments. I really enjoy reading them. Thanks!


	6. Another Day

**Ouran Private Academy is defined by one, prestigious families and two, wealth. And prosperous people have time on their hands. Thus, this Host Club was created by six handsome guy that have time giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time and making a profit off them. It's a elegant game unique to this super-rich school. When you fell like it please come over to the third music room whenever you want. All of the Host Club will be waiting.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club, but I REALLY wish I did. It is by far one of my favorites. This story is my own creation and not the work of anyone else and should not be copied by another and claimed as their own work. Thanks.

* * *

The next day as the Host Club was clearing out the last of their customers the fiery red head that shook up their world yesterday entered. Tamaki diligently greeted her.

"Masami, you're as radiant as always." He posed, giving her his famous side glance. "Here to check up on our little Haruhi?"

"You would be correct."

"If you plan on making this an ordinary occurrence then I must insist you pay some dues." Kyoya suddenly appeared at her other side. He adjusted his glasses as she glanced up at him.

"You're serious." Her face drooped. "Then I'll request your service from now on." 'Just to bug you', she finished silently.

"That's fine. My fee is one of the steepest anyway."

Masami frowned and made a mental note on Kyoya's personality.

"Masami!" Haruhi called, waving for Masami to come over to where she was standing. The twins at her side.

A little reluctant at first, Masami put one front in foot of the other until she closed the distance between herself and her old friend.

"What brings you back here?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, I had hoped to invite you out. We didn't really get to catch up yesterday. I was hoping you wouldn't mind revisiting that old noodle shop you once took me to."

Haruhi thought about it and couldn't really remember where Masami was talking about, but she couldn't very well say that aloud. Not with the way Masami was smiling so brightly at her. Masami's entire face was like sunshine. A dark cloud slowly formed over Haruhi. 'Think', she told herself, 'think'. 'You've got to remember', she urged. No hope. Haruhi still couldn't quite remember. "Uh, which noodle shop exactly?" She asked this hoping Masami would give her some clue to go by, but no such luck.

"The only one you ever took me to." Masami beamed back with an even greater smile.

Haruhi felt defeated. The dark cloud poured rain down on her. 'Well,' she decided, 'I better fess up.'

"Masami I really don't..." She started, but couldn't finish as Tamaki suddenly appeared between them.

He'd been helping escort the last of the ladies out and was wondering what the talk between the two was about. He was too excited when he heard.

"A commoner's noodle shop!" He beamed like a toddler. "We must go!"

"I didn't invite you." Masami coldly stabbed him with her finger and Tamaki fell to the ground like a deflated balloon.

"Hey!" The twins joined in. "You can't do that." "We're the only ones who can treat the lord that way."

A heated argument ensued between Masami and the twins. Tamaki was still on the floor, growing mushrooms, while repeating 'My daughter's friend hates me.' Haruhi looked at everyone and couldn't believe how easily Masami was already fitting in. That plus the fact that they were arguing over nothing just made her start laughing and she didn't stop until she realized everyone around her was starting at her dumbfounded.

"What so funny, Haruhi?" Tamaki had recovered and was off the floor.

"It's nothing senpai, just that I was just about to tell Masami that I had no idea what she was talking about and then you all start arguing."

Haruhi kept laughing for a short while, but after seeing that everyone's face had fallen she abruptly stopped.

"You could have said so sooner." Tamaki pleaded, teary eyed. "I had my hopes up for going to a commoner's noodle shop."

"I really wanted to revisit that place, Haruhi." Masami whimpered. "It was one of my favorite memories."

They were really working it. The dark cloud returned over Haruhi and washed her over with a tsunami. Here she was, feeling very guilty, before two very mopey individuals.

"Well," Haruhi spoke up, "I may not remember the old place, but I don't see why we can't visit a newer noodle shop."

Everyone perked up.

"Really!" Tamaki boomed in rapture.

"Just don't make a big deal out of it..." She looked up, but everyone aside from Masami was already heading out. She groaned.

"Come on Haruhi!" Tamaki called from the door.

"Commoner's noodle shop." The twins and Honey mused over and over.

"We better be going." Masami told her.

"Right," she agreed. "Masami, sorry."

"Hmm?"

"Well, I know you wanted to catch up and it doesn't seem like we're going to be able to anytime soon."

"Oh that." Masami shook it off. "It's fine. We have loads of time for catching up."

They started walking towards the door to join the others.

"Oh yeah." Haruhi turned toward Masami once more. "I've been meaning to ask how..."

"You'll see soon." Masami cut her off, not daring to let her finish.

Haruhi's eyes widened momentarily, but when Masami gave her a familiar smile Haruhi understood. "You've not changed at all I see." She teased.

"I'll never grow old of playing games." Masami assured her.

"What games?" Honey asked, having heard the last part of their conversation. "Can we all play?"

"You already are." Masami told him and then smirking at Haruhi the two girls continued out the door.

Honey blinked, looking at Mori for a moment, but brushed it off and followed the others.

* * *

Okay, I'm trying to update all of my fictions this week. I'm still pressed for time with everything that is going on, but I'm hoping for a vacation soon. I need sleep... I seem to only be getting close to three or four hours a night and the bags forming under my eyes are not a pretty sight. Course, that's what they invented makeup for. Anyway, my website is currently down for updating. I'll let you all know when it's back up. Well, for those of you who've been there and care; the rest of you should check it out when it's back up.

That's all for now. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the favorites and reviews!


	7. Update

Ladies and Gents,

I am going ahead and giving out my address to my homepage! Is it completely done, well no, but I've done a Halloween themed home page and I wanted to show it off. Really, that's the reason for the early showing. Okay, not completely the reason.

I may not have everything up yet, but I would like opinions about what you all think. There are links on the homepage to other creative pages and then if you click on the little fly buzzing around you will travel to my FanFiction page. This is the place you want to be. There are already some pages up with the chapters for their fictions up as well. Some other pages are done too, but I've still got to put up the chapters for them so you can't get to them right now. There are some pretty cool sights to be seen and I hope you will visit it and enjoy it. PM with any suggestions. Here's the link:

www . wix . com / aspiring4art / homepage

Link is also available on my user page here.

* * *

Okay, so it's taking me forever because of all the art involved. Really… I have to get all the pictures, that I don't draw, crop that and make their backgrounds transparent. Just making the homepage took forever… Then I have a whole load of pictures that I actually have to draw; none are started… Then upload those to my computer and make their backgrounds transparent. I've tried to get a friend to help with the drawing, but she declined because most of it would be the pictures for my original works and she believes I should do that myself. I admit I'm very picky and a slight perfectionist, but I would give some slack to have a little help. I've been building this thing for almost three months now and while I've got a lot done I still have a whole list of things to do. Urg. Sorry, little rant there.

This website isn't a hobby for me, even though it's fun. I plan to showcase my writing and my art work there. There will be a place people can go to order a piece from me and make special requests, instead of calling me... People will be able to read my original stories that will hopefully give me a large enough audience that I can get my writing published easily. It's a place I can offer advice to other aspiring authors and so much more than that as well. This is defiantly a job for me and right now it's driving me CRAZY!


End file.
